General Autumn
General Stafford Autumn (born July 8, 1978) is the current leader of Base 122 in the United States and the perpetrator of Autumn's War from January 2012 to August 2013. He was originally stationed on a military base in New York when he was recruited by Dominal scouts onto the Dominal Base in September 1998. He was witness to the 1999 executions and committed a deadly shooting rampage soon after, escaping into the depths of Celebus, New Jersey and the surrounding area. Early Life Stafford Autumn was born on July 8, 1978 in his hometown of upstate Saratoga, New York, to Frank and Allison Autumn. He attended public school in the neighboring town of Saratoga Springs, New York, graduating from Saratoga Springs High School in the Class of 1996. Upon receiving his diploma, he moved into southern New York state and entered the New York Military Academy in order to be admitted into the United States Army. Starting his education on September 2, 1996, he lasted in the academy for two years. His superiors described him on evaluation reports as "relentlessly calculating" and "potentially lethal and effective." However, he showed a few sociopathic tendencies through the fall of 1997, which made him a target for therapy at the academy. Many peers suggested that he didn't like the rules posed by the military and that he only wanted to get out into combat. On April 15, 1998, he was given a major warning from the academy after he punched his roommate in the face for confronting Autumn on his behavior. A second incident would lead to his expulsion. At the very minimum, he was set to graduate from the academy in June 2000, but his superiors began to switch their opinion of him after the first incident. They ramped up his visits with the therapist, which only made Autumn angrier. On May 30, 1998, when Gregory Court introduced a new plan on the Dominal Base to increase the literacy, efficiency, and operating abilities of all soldiers, he sent out recruits into New England, including the states of New Jersey, Connecticut, Pennsylvania, and New York. Scouts began to monitor the New York Military Academy, especially with regards to Autumn's behavior. Frequent visits to therapy made him a time bomb. On September 26, 1998, at the beginning of his third year at the academy, he got into a physical fight with his therapist. The academy expelled him the following day. However, Dominal scouts cut him off on his route back north to his hometown of Saratoga in an attempt to recruit him. They believed that Autumn's tenacity and relentless nature made him a perfect candidate for operations on the Dominal Base. With the plan that they could cover for him, Autumn accepted the invitation and entered the Dominal Base on September 30, 1998. Military Career on the Dominal Base (1998-99) 1999 Executions and Rampage In the early morning of January 22, 1999, Paul Larken and Jennifer Stenson were arrested on Sector 1 by Celtican Police. They were on their daily patrol of the eastern barracks with Autumn when four Celtican police officers approached and arrested the two, charging them with high treason and crimes against the Dominal Base. When questioned what crimes they had committed, they were pushed into cruisers against the resistance of Autumn, who denied any involvement. The following day, Gregory Court revealed in a speech that the two had planned on assassinating him in November 1998, a claim that Autumn immediately denied. When the two were brought to a higher court on Sector 3 on January 24, Autumn testified as a witness and provided a consistent alibi that proved that Larken and Stenson were innocent. The judges immediately dismissed the proceedings as "loaded," declaring that there was "overwhelming" evidence linking them to the bomb plot in late 1998. On January 25, the two were sentenced to death, a sentence that was carried out the following day. Autumn attended the executions on January 26 at 12:30 PM, protesting vigorously ten minutes before they were publicly hanged on Sector 2 in front of thousands of spectating operators. After causing the disturbances, Gregory Court sent Celtican Police to face him head-on and monitor his behavior, forcing him to watch the executions. See main article: 1999 Dominal Base shooting rampage Five minutes after the executions, sporadic celebrations took place throughout the sector over the deaths of the "terrorists," which enraged Autumn, who was still watching the demonstrations take place. Autumn was escorted back to his room by Celtican Police, where he gathered an assault rifle, handgun, several grenades, body armor, and enough ammunition to fill his two weapons. At 12:36 PM, his roommate came home from the executions, saw the weapons, and rushed to alert emergency services. Panicking, Autumn shot him in the back twice and made his way downstairs to the courtyard behind the barracks, where he shot and killed two more soldiers taking a break from their patrol. This got the attention of other soldiers in the area as gunshots rang out. Autumn emerged from the back side of the barracks and open fired on the crowd still gathered at the gallows. Spraying fire into the massive group, 11 more soldiers were killed, and over 40 others were injured by direct shots. Lieutenant Autumn crossed to a building across the courtyard, which was notable for housing underground tunnels to Celebus, New Jersey since the 1970s. The Celtican Police quickly pursued him, but Autumn entrenched himself in the basement of the building, holding out until 1:03 PM, when he found a way out through the tunnels. Celtican Police continued their search as "civilians" in Celebus, but Autumn had shed the armor and weapons in Mayflower Park, which wouldn't be found until days later, and entered into the Lighthouse Hotel under a new name. On February 2, 1999, the last Celtican Police scouts returned from Celebus and Moltoz, declaring the search for Autumn a cold case. Gregory Court responded by placing a number of restrictions on so-called vigilantes on the base. He also put the base on high alert for the following week in case of a retaliatory attack, which never came. Resurgence (1999-2008) Over the course of three years, after the Dominal tunnel system was sealed off in January 2005, Autumn and his 4,350 followers spread out over Moltoz and the neighboring towns in New Jersey. Many of them planned to get their revenge on the Court regime. However, on June 17, 2008, Court was overthrown by his two younger brothers, John and Watson Court, in the Battle of High Meadows, ousting the administration completely. Finding out about the invasion three days later, Autumn declared that the Dominal Base would have to pay for its support of the oppressive regime it had helped create. He set a timeline of four years to prepare for an invasion of the base, garnering the support of his followers. On July 1, 2008, he set his sights on a lonely base in southern California known as Holcomb Base - or Base 122. When asked why he chose a base across the entire country, he responded that it was keep their distance from the Dominal Base and gain experience before a major attack. In late August 2008, Lieutenant and his 4,350 soldiers trekked through the Mayflower Park Alternate Dimension Zone past the Sector 1 border of the Dominal Base. On September 4, 2008, Lieutenant Autumn and his army invaded General on Base 122 (2008-present) Autumn's War